1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial dental root to be advantageously used for detecting abnormal conditions, or diseases, in the inside of a human or other living body.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, health-consciousness is almost ubiquitously observed in families in advanced societies and a variety of instruments and devices for health examination are being widely used. However, with any of the existing instruments and devices, the subject has to be constrained during a health examination and therefore health information on the subject cannot be obtained on a continual basis and without pain as perceived by the subject.
In order to resolve this problem, there has been proposed a finger ring incorporating a sensor for collecting health information concerning the wearer and a radio transmitter for transmitting the information obtained by the sensor (Japanese Patent Publication: Tokkai Shou No. 57-11633). While such a sensor can procure information on blood pressure, body temperature and pulse on a constant basis, it cannot detect the blood sugar level of the wearer because it only touches the skin surface of the wearer.
There has been proposed an instrument of a combination of a heater and a sensor, whereby the subject is heated by the heater to accelerate perspiration, which is then medically analyzed by the sensor to provide health information on the subject (Japanese Patent Publication: Tokkai Shou No. 63-31638). However, such an instrument cannot be constantly carried by the subject nor can it provide information on blood, lymph and muscles. Therefore, if the blood of a subject has to be examined, an invasive instrument such as a syringe needle, a catheter or a sensor is required to be introduced into the body to collect a sample of blood for each examination. This type of procedure is incapable of collecting health information on a constant basis and is accompanied by loss of blood, psychological as well as physical pain on the side of the subject and the risk of infection.
A body terminal has been proposed (Japanese Patent Publication: Tokkai Shou No. 63-9435). It is a device in which one end is subcutaneously implanted in the body of the subject while the other end is projecting from the body so that the inside and the outside of the body are electrically connected by a conductor arranged in a through bore of the body terminal. A sensor is connected to the conductor at its internal end which an instrument is connected to its external end for diagnosis or medical treatment.
However, a body terminal as described above can become a nuisance for the subject if it remains subcutaneously within the body for a prolonged period of time with one of its end projecting from, for instance, the scalp. Moreover, it is easily imaginable that the subject can psychologically and physically suffer from the operation of burying the terminal in his or her body. Finally, the subject will be required to move often to a location where the instrument to be connected to the terminal is installed.
In view of the disadvantages of the prior art and the fact that artificial dental roots, bodies projecting from the gums of the carriers, are acquiring popularity in recent years, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an artificial dental root equipped in an appropriate manner with a sensor and a radio transmitter for transmitting electric signals representing the physical and chemical values obtained by the sensor so that the blood, the lymph and the muscles of the carrier of the artificial dental root can be examined without pain experienced by the subject to continuously watch the health conditions of the subject regardless of the psychological well-being of the subject and that the doctor watching the subject on a receiving set for the radio transmitter can control the health of the subject, take measures to cure, if any, the disease of the subject and give directions for emergency treatment whenever necessary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial dental root of the type as described above that additionally comprises a charging terminal for charging the battery to be used as power source for the transmitter so that the artificial dental root may serve for health examination for a very long period of time.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an artificial dental root of the type as described above by referring to the first object of the invention that additionally comprises a storage area for storing a battery to be used as power source for the transmitter so that the battery may be replaced whenever necessary and hence the artificial dental root may serve for health examination for a very long period of time.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide an artificial dental root of the type as described above by referring to the first object of the invention that additionally comprises a lid for the transmitter or both the transmitter and the sensor so that either or both the transmitter and the sensor may be taken out by removing the lid for repair or replacement and hence the artificial dental root may serve for health examination semipermanently.